Truth Revealed
by Laura-Liz
Summary: Vivi has just found out the horrible truth about himself, but can he accept it? *SPOILERS!*


The small Black Mage stood solemnly at the make-shift cemetery, numb from what he had been told. Though his initial ideas expressed happiness, a sense of belonging and contentment of knowing there were others like him, Vivi now felt hopelessness. Finding out that his life-span was limited, and unpredictable, seemed to transform living into a meaningless task and, to Vivi's horror, made him jealous towards Zidane, Garnet and Quina. They had the chance to live for many more years, while Vivi would…die; he had little time to see the whole of Gaia, while they would grow old together and have many more memories. Shaking his head so that his large hat waggled slightly, Vivi suppressed this jealousy; no, he would be happy for them - for all of the people in Gaia who had the gift of an extended life.

Thinking about it thoroughly, what Mr. 288 had told him actually made Vivi more determined at living life; if he had little time left with his friends, then he would make their memories more enjoyable. Though, he did feel afraid to…'stop moving', as the Black Mages had described it; what happened when someone died? Nothing but darkness? Seemingly endless space? Or would there be no memory; no conscious thought? It wasn't worth lingering on, but Vivi couldn't help but wonder as more seconds of his existence ticked away.

But something had been filled in Vivi's mind; a void had been occupied from the knowledge of knowing he had a place where he belonged. This village, even though a refuge for the Black Mages, was like a home to Vivi; he had always lived with his Grandpa not far from Treno, but he never felt like he belonged because he had never met anyone who looked like him. When Black Waltz No. 3 destroyed the Black Mages on the airship from Dali, Vivi couldn't help but feel melancholy for his 'brothers' as they fell thousands of feet downwards. 'Mindless Dolls'; that's what Black Waltz No. 3 called them. Such a demeaning name, as if they could not feel or think. The Black Mage Village proved otherwise; they escaped to this forest to be away from power-hungry humans. Surely this makes them more than unthinking puppets.

A rustling noise behind him tore Vivi away from his thoughts as he turned to face his interrupter. To his surprise he saw Zidane stood a few feet away, his tail swinging sorrowfully behind, as if he knew Vivi's fate.

"…Sorry if I startled you," he said calmly, though something in his voice suggested worry. "I wanted to see how you were."

Grateful that he had come, Vivi nodded, "Thanks." It gave him more of a reason to continue, knowing there were people who cared about him. Vivi turned back to the cemetery and Zidane walked to his side, both silent for a minute in respect.

"Uh…I didn't want to worry Dagger, so I left her to sleep," the boy mumbled, unable to think of anything else. He fidgeted slightly, eyes concentrated on the grave of the deceased Black Mage.

"…It's okay," Vivi answered quietly, looking sideways at Zidane. "I know she's already worried about Alexandria and her mother." There was another moment of comforting silence.

"Listen, Vivi." The blond boy turned to face him, his expression earnest, saying what he came to say. "I know something's wrong. I knew it was when I saw you back at the Inn. I'm not asking you to tell me, but you know we'll always be there for you, right? All your friends will help you in any way we can."

Vivi turned to look at Zidane (which involved craning his neck upwards). Though he knew Zidane and the others could not comprehend the thought of having a limited life-span, the little Black Mage could tell by the tone in his voice that he meant what he had said. Not being able to understand didn't matter, not much, because he knew that like Zidane, everyone else would be there for Vivi until the end if need be. "I know," his voice full of gratitude. "…Thanks." He couldn't think of anything else to say; all he could think of when the subject came up was how he would stop moving, and would never be able to see his friends again.

"I can't imagine how you feel," Zidane sighed then, seeing Vivi's confused expression, continued: 'I mean, watching that Black Waltz destroy those Black Mages on the airship."

Vivi turned back to look at the grave. "…It was like watching him destroy…my family. When I found others like me, it made me happy; I knew that I wasn't alone in this world, that there were others who…who looked like me. But then, when they wouldn't answer me on the airship, it was like…they were just dolls. They had no conscious thought; they were just like Black Waltz said. It…made me sad. But I knew I had a connection with them, Zidane; I knew that somehow we were alike.

"Now I know that there are some who chose to live away from people, to stay away from war. It's like I found my home, my proper home, where I belong; I'm like these Black Mages."

Zidane watched him, thoughtful, as if waiting for him to go on; it was as if Vivi had wanted to say this since the incident at Dali. When total silence ensued, Zidane spoke up once again: "Ignore what Black Waltz said; he was under orders from Queen Brahne. Of course he would say that; it's all a matter of superiority."

"Superiority?"

"Yeah!...Like, when someone thinks they're better than someone else, but really they're not. It's all in their mind," the boy explained, emphasising the matter with movements of his hands.

"Oh, so…Black Waltz isn't better than the other Black Mages?" Vivi asked timidly.

"Nope. He's like the ones that just follow orders; he was doing Queen Brahne's bidding, just like the others will do."

"…Not all of them do," Vivi replied quietly, indicating the village they stood in. "There are those who don't want to take orders; to do what they want."

"Yeah! Like you."

Vivi didn't need to question it; he knew Zidane was right. The little Black Mage had never been under orders, never used his magic against people. "Yeah…Maybe I…belong here…?" Even Vivi wasn't sure if he was asking Zidane if he could stay, or if he was making a statement to convince himself.

The blond boy looked at him with large blue eyes. Part of Zidane didn't want Vivi to stay, but another thought he would be happier with those like him. He couldn't hide the fact that he would miss the little Black Mage, but if it's what Vivi wanted, he couldn't stop him. "…Yeah, maybe you do," Zidane murmured with a hint of sadness. Regaining his composure, Zidane snapped out of the joyless state and decided he would be encouraging if Vivi wished to stay. "Well, whatever decision you make, you know that we'll be behind you one hundred per cent, right? If you stay here, we'll be back to visit you," he grinned slightly.

_What if I've…stopped moving when they come back?_ Vivi thought, sorrowfully. _I'll never see them again_…Nodding a false enthusiastic thanks, Vivi pushed these thoughts away. "…I…I'll think about it," he answered, looking towards the grave. "You can go back to the Inn and get some sleep."

Though he masked it with politeness, Zidane knew that Vivi wanted to be left alone to think, but the boy did not hold it against him. He nodded and turned away, walking at a quick pace.

As Zidane started to walk back to the Inn, he heard Vivi shout, "Wait up!!" Zidane suddenly paused and turned to see the little Black Mage running to catch up with him, and then they headed to the Inn at a steady pace together. Vivi slowly opened his mouth and said, "I'm gonna go talk to Mr. 288 again. Tomorrow morning."

Zidane replied, "Alrighty!" with a smile. And Vivi continued to the Inn with Zidane as to be polite and not give too much a way to what he was thinking. They said their goodnights, and quietly went to their beds so as not to wake Dagger or Quina. Within minutes, they had both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
